deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sub-Zero vs Tsurara Oikawa
Sub-Zero vs Tsurara Oikawa is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat and Tsurara Oikawa from Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan. Description Mortal Kombat vs Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan! These two ice wielders fight in a duel to the death! Who Will Win? Interlude Wiz: Throughout all of Death Battle, we've seen countless fighters use the very elements of the world as a weapon. Boomstick: And these two are no different. They're the most badass of ice users to ever exist. Wiz: Sub-Zero, the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Boomstick: And Tsurara Oikawa, Rikuo Nura's trusted attendant. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Sub-Zero Wizard: Mortal Kombat is one of the most famous Fighting game franchises, it is known for featuring bloody fighting style and finishing off the opponents in some of the most gruesome ways possible, as well as featuring many memorable characters like Scorpion, Raiden, Shao-Kahn and whole bunch of others. Boomstick: But the one that comes in your mind first is the Ninja with ice manipulation, it's not other than Sub-Zero. Wizard: But before he took the Codename Sub-Zero, Kuai Lang was used to be brothers with Bi-Han, as both were trained in arts of assassination when both were young, Bi-Han was the one that took the Codename Sub-Zero first. Boomstick: However, things didn't look good for Bi-Han when he entered in the first Mortal Kombat tournament, as he got killed by Scorpion. Wizard: This pretty much pissed off Kuai Lang. So he decided to avenge his brother by wearing his uniform and taking the name: Sub-Zero. Boomstick: Sub-Zero is known for his Cryokinesis, as he's capable of moves like Ice Blast, Frost Bomb, Cold Shoulder, Sliding across the floor by creating Ice, Tombstone Teleport and other stuff like Ice Weapons. Wizard: He can create a Dagger and a Hammer out of Ice, isn't it COOL? Boomstick: No, don't bring Ice puns please? Wizard: Ok then, Sub-Zero's most dangerous moves are none other than the fatalities...like every Mortal Kombat character has, he can do things like removing his opponent's Spine and head, freezing them to death and shattering them, and whole bunch of different types of way of finishing his opponents by freezing them to death. Boomstick: Sub-Zero sure is a very skilled fighter, as he managed to beat likes of Scorpion, Cyrax, Sektor and Noob Saibot. Wizard: Speaking of Sektor, he managed to survive his 3000 degree flames, and that's pretty insane for an Ice Person. Boomstick: Sub-Zero is fast enough to dodge oncoming Missiles from a Lin Kuei Cyborg, and he can also tear them Apart like nothing. Wizard: Sub-Zero's also heroic enough to aid in help in protection of Earthrealm and turned the Lin Kuei as the force of good. Boomstick: Sub-Zero maybe awesome but he is not perfect, his win and loss record is not that impressive. And he lacks projectile attacks despite being great in close quarters combat. And he's died... twice. 'Wizard: One of them was Baraka, you know, the weakest fighter in all of Mortal Kombat? Boomstick: The other time he was by Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. Sub-Zero was also shown that he gets weaker at hot environments too. Wizard: But that doesn't stop this Cold Ninja, as he got plenty of good abilities and feats to freeze the competition. Sub-Zero: You should rally your companions rather than mock your superiors. (Death Battle Doors close and open for Tsurara Oikawa's bio) Tsurara Oikawa Wizard: The Nura Clan is the the largest Hyakki Yakko in Eastern Japan, which was first formed during the Sengoku Era and currently rule over the Kantō area. However, the group has been in decline since the death of the second in command, Rihan Nura, Rikuo Nura's Father. Boomstick: And one of its core members is Tsurara Oikawa, Rikuo Nura's trusted attendant, who follows to school. Wizard: Tsurara was born to Setsura, a temperamental Yuki Onna who served under Nurarihyon himself and was an older Sister figure to Rihan.She then left at some point and her daughter became the Yuki Onna of their clan. Boomstick: Wow, that was many years ago. Wizard: Yep, and she has been looking after Rikuo since he was young, often ending up falling for his various pranks. Four years ago, she was among the yōkai who accompanied him to rescue the school bus and ended up fighting members of the Gagoze Alliance. Boomstick: She fought the members of the Gagoze Alliance? That's amazing! Wizard: Yup, and since then, she has attended school as Tsurara in order to watch over and protect him. She does not seem to have been a member of Rihan Nura's Hyakki Yakō. Boomstick: So, she wasn't member of the clan yet? Wizard: Nope, however, her ice powers primarily enables her to release a long breath of snowstorm that can freeze her opponent.Her ice techniques also allow her to model weapons like the naginata and items like the skateboard. Boomstick: Yep, and like other yuki-onna, she can thrive in cold environments and often give off a chill from her body and mouth. Wizard: And we have fear. Though they may not be able to manipulate natural instances of ice, they can produce their own. Despite being considerably weaker in the presence of heat (including hot water), they can use her fear to regulate their own body temperature in order to withstand it. Boomstick: One of her techniques, Noroi no Fubuki, Fūsei Kakurei, Which creates a powerful blizzard that directly freezes her enemies. It seems that the technique is powerful enough to undo the Genyakō ability of Yosuzume. ''' Wizard: Another technique is Tsurara Clan Secret Art: Tsurara Spiderweb, which she creates a icy spider web, which if the opponents touches the web, they will freeze directly. '''Boomstick: Whoa, it's like being petrified, except the enemy gets frozen. Wizard: Yup, and next we have Noroi no Fubuki, Yukiyama-goroshi, in which Tsurara blows out cold air which makes her target sleepy. Boomstick: So does that technique cont as a sleep-inducing technique? Wizard: Well kind of, and finally, we have Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigesho, which freezes and shatters the enemy to pieces. Boomstick: Cool, of course that often kills the enemies. Wizard: Speaking of Enemies, she has aided Rikuo and his Hyakki Yako fight off various enemies, such as Inugamigyobu Tamazuki, Hagoromo Gitsune, and the Nue. She has fought Yosuzume, one of the executives of the Shikoku Hachijuhakki Yako. During their fight, she began freezing her left eye over before one of her feathers could reach it and had been able to see for the entire time. She then waited until an opportunity presented itself and eventually froze Yosuzume when her guard was down. Boomstick: Wow, that is amazing! Wizard: Yeah right, and of course she is very protective of Rikuo in both his forms, though far more so when he is in his day form.She also does not want to be a burden to him and has stated she will protect him for all eternity, as he was the one with whom she exchanged sakazuki. Boomstick: Nevertheless, she shows great admiration for Rikuo's night form, finding him reliable and magnificent. At first, she is fearful of Yura Keikain for being an onmyōji, but once the latter discovers that Tsurara and Rikuo are actually yōkai, this changes and they eventually come to tolerate and rely on each other. Tsurara Oikawa: I'll protect you... for all eternity. Because you are the one I exchanged Sakazuki with. Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLEEEEEE!!!!! Death Battle Sub-Zero is meditating in front of the giant Lin Kuei statue outside the temple, alone. Tsurara arrives and observes the shinobi behind dragon statue. Tsurara: Who is he? Is he a yokai? Sub-Zero then sees her and stealthily confronts her. Sub-Zero reaches her and grabs her in a chokehold. Sub-Zero: State your intentions, intruder. Tsurara struggles from his cold grip and kicks his groin, making him cringe. Tsurara: I don't know who you are, but I have no choice but to fight you! Sub-Zero: Then you will get nothing but the cold fury of a Grandmaster. FIGHT! Tsurara starts the fight by making huge chunks of ice fall on Sub-Zero, but Sub-Zero dodges them,and delivers an uppercut to Tsurara, knocking her high up, which Sub-Zero follows it up by delivering an aerial combo and punching her down to the ground. Tsurara recovers and and delivers a punishing combo to Sub-Zero as he lands. Sub-Zero then freezes the ground beneath her and slides across the floor, tripping up her with a low kick. Tsurara then gets up and creates a naginata made of ice, and lunges at Sub-Zero. as Tsurara charges at him, Sub-Zero retaliates by pulling out his Kori Blade to shatter the naginata. Tsurara then fires several icicles at Sub-Zero. She then creates hail that hits Sub-Zero. Recovering from getting hit by Tsurara's hail, Sub-Zero grabs the Tsurara and freezes her with a point-blank ice blast before coating his fist with ice and punching her away. Tsurara then creates an ice skateboard and charges towards him. Sub-Zero dodges her and forms two ice daggers and slashes the ice skateboard, causing Tsurara to fall off. Tsurara then gets up and creates another Ice Naginata and stabs him through the chest and throws him off her ice naginata, sending him flying. Getting up, Sub-Zero creates another kunai blade and the two ice masters clash by slashing at one another with their weapons. Tsurara however, raises three claw-shaped icicles that home in at Sub-zero and freezes him back. Freeing himself, Sub-Zero grabs Tsurara and freezes her with a point-blank ice blast before coating his fist with ice and punching her away. Tsurara then gets up and fires blasts of ice at Sub-Zero. He then creates an ice wall to block the ice blasts, then fires a beam of ice at the ground, forming a bed of frozen spikes from it that hit Tsurara. Getting up, Tsurara creates a blizzard at Sub-Zero, but he counters it by creating another ice wall, shielding him from it. He then freezes the ground and started sliding towards Tsurara and shoulder-tackles her. She then recovers and fires a blasts a big block of ice directly to Sub-Zero, damaging him. Sub-Zero then recovers and throws a snowball grenade at Tsurara, but she dodges it and attempts to impale him with her ice naginata. However he leaps backwards, and creates an ice clone that briefly freezes Tsurara. freezing herself, she then blasts a fires a barrage of ice spikes at Sub-Zero, but he dodges them and traps her in a block of ice with her head sticking out. FINISH HER! Stepping forward, Sub-Zero placed a hand on Tsurara's neck, gripping it tightly before pulling upwards, ripping her head off in one single pull with her spinal cord still connected. He then clutches it with his cold grasp and freezes it, and proceeds to shatter it with a clench of his fist. SUB-ZERO WINS! Sub-Zero forms a crystal of ice in his palm before shattering it and crossing his arms. Setsura then cries over her daughter's now headless frozen corpse. Results Boomstick: Wow, Tsurara was indead no match for Sub_zero's spine rip Fatality. Wiz: She could have won the battle by freezing Sub-zero and impaling him with her ice naginata, but he was able to dodge it and many of her attacks. He has also dodged lasers, flamethrower blasts, teleport strikes and even a laser guided missile from Sektor. Boomstick: Of course, Tsurara has been known to protect Rikuo by blocking Tamazuki's attack with her staff, and she has even froze her left eye to prevent Yosuzume's Genyako ability from blinding her, giving her the chance to defeat her.. Wiz: Sub-Zero has the durability and speed to counter that, although he would usually counter those weapons with his teleportation. Tsurara's fighting style involves firing blizzards, and her strength is that it can be overwhelmed by standing around, and it is possible to remove stripes and attack on its own even from a long distance. Nevertheless, Sub-Zero was still able to dodge them. Boomstick: Good point. Anyway, looks like Sub-Zero just Iced the competition. Wiz: The winner is Sub-Zero. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year